


Soft yanderes x reader

by hellasweetyanderes (lovelylainy), lovelylainy



Category: Durarara!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Stalking, Standcest (JoJo), Threesome, Time Travel Fix-It, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylainy/pseuds/hellasweetyanderes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylainy/pseuds/lovelylainy
Summary: Multifandom yandere oneshots that are free of noncon and gore. Completely soft and self indulgent enjoy and please remember to comment/kudos so it lets me know you are enjoying my works!





	1. Jesse x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what you expected to happen when you ran away from your yandere. This however surely wasn't it.

There's a nice little apartment in the middle of a gangs warzone. It's small but it's the only nice thing you've ever called yours. You've been living here about six months maybe ten no one seems to remember or keep track of the dates down here. . There's been an only increasing amount of times where it just felt like you should hug and kiss away at your outlaw captor. You had anything you could want an ask and some shipping away. It helped that what was happening to you now was nowhere near as awful of all the paranoid thoughts you had constantly before this happened to you. In fact the only “bad thing” about it was that you felt it wasp unbearably stuffy and claustrophobic. He would bring you whatever takeout suit your fancy and there wasn't a moment where you didn't feel like Jesse just wasn't your cute scruffy boyfriend. It was the sort of life you'd been wishing about for years as you worked numerous jobs and still couldn't pay all the bills.You've never had anyone take care of you in such a way and as good as you knew it to be there was always the nagging little voice telling you didn't belong here. So you ran the door was unlocked for you anyways but you left . 

When you are a couple miles away you get the feeling that you should go back because you don't belong here either. The emptiness is worse. You start to head back but It was more ironic you were going to die leaving in your “escape”. there's deadlock everywhere and they think it's a lucky break when they find you all by yourself. Old “veteran” deadlock members who've been out of the slammer more than once but was always let you one way or another. You were vaguely certain you had seem one of them wanted for murder and you made longer slightly quicker glides with your feet hoping they wouldn't notice. But they do and you use everything you have to get away from them you scratch,bite and scream and all it ends up getting you is a slower death . They start with your legs, breaking them first and working their way up. Jesse only realizes you are gone moments after that he gets a feeling in his stomach that pulls him down the alleyways . 

When he finds you there's a lot of blood everywhere and he just shuts down for a second . He feels small because this image reminds him so much of another . Jesse shoots them down and begs the devil to finish his work of taking them down with him . There's no use in hiding them away just another couple of dead gang members in the street. Jesse picks you up and you feel heavy in his arms like it's only a matter of time before you become too heavy and decide to become a lithe angel. It scares him more than anything else ever has before and he wants to scream. His unsteady hands don't help much but they get the biotic healer up and running real quick.There's a bright glow of yellow light that engulfs you makes all the pain in your legs begin to subside. It doesn't go away completely not right away anyway, You keep trying to apologize in your delirium . You don't realize how much of your past you end up giving away.Jesse doesn't say a word or maybe he does, you just can't hear him either way. He doesn't bring you back to the apartment. He ends up using more bullets then he planned on. You wake up bloody yet healed, groggy there's an old country song playing in the background but besides that its silent. You can tell Jesse wants to say something to you but he holds back. 

You start blabbering away at everything hysterically. “I'm just glad you are still here, darling”. You hate how there's no anger or sternness in his voice. It makes you feel even worse. You keep crying and leaning on to his shoulder until there's no tears left to cry and you become numb and empty. Jesse holds you closely and he is enough to take away the thoughts plaguing your mind. You fall asleep leaning on his shoulder knowing that maybe your feelings will always be coming back but as long as he's there you will have enough to get through all of it. Jesse keeps on driving to a place in the desert that doesn't have gangs let alone a town corrupting its space. It's the closest thing he has ever had to a home. Its old and luckily there isn't much rain here because there are holes held together by pans and trash bags. But this was home to him nonetheless. He hoped maybe it could be at least a calming place to you now. The air mattress was lucky and escaped the dust and Jesse gets started on cleaning up he place starting with your room first. He works on fixing up the foundation as you sleep. You wake up later and keep busy by going through the old comics and books Jesse had on the shelves. you couldn't help but chuckle at the little text notes Jesse has left throughout the pages. With a little more digging you were sure you'd find some fanfiction lying around somewhere. You stayed like that the whole time happy to get your mind off of that. Jesse paces around in the driveway nervous as all hell. He knows he can't make up for the mess he's caused (he should have left a long time ago there'd been a lot of close calls he had with you before the both of you had run out of luck) he hopes his gift will be enough to somehow start it. 

The puppy stays by Jesse’s side curiously peeking over his boots to look you. It's the first thing that pulls you out of bed for the first time in weeks. You bend down letting her sniff at your hand, she has the softest fur you've ever felt. “My ma always said that blue heelers were the best dogs you could have”. It's the first time he's mentioned her since you asked about his parents. You are grateful he has opened up to you some more you were beginning to think you weren't ever going to learn more about him.There's tears ready to stream down your face and it isn't long before you can't keep them in.Jesse is ready to punch himself because there isn't the happy giggles and smile he was hoping for instead he was met only with an awful crying mess of tears and wails he hopes to never stir out of you again. You pull Jesse and the puppy into a hug “I love you more than anything in this world Jesse Mccree,”. You take his face into your hands and place a sweet yet quick kiss against his lips . Jesse giggles away and the three of you end up cuddling the rest of the night watching an old vhs of a almost century old western. This confirms whatever little happy ending you've been seeking. You lean into his arms and for the first time, you let yourself enjoy the home you've always been looking for in his arms.


	2. Tracer x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes matters into her own hands when you refuse to take a break and as much as you love her the way she handles the situation is less than plesant.

You honestly never thought you could make a diferance in the world. You weren't any hero you never did any special training .you were just a mechanic in the middle of all the omnic and human aggressions . Omnics didn't trust you for the most part but they have been beginning to grow used to the idea of you more and more. Humans on the other hand pretty much disowned you right on sight. Most of the time it didn't bother you that much you were proud of what you were doing. Your supportive girlfriend was always there for you cheering you on through every victory and downfall. The day before was awful and despite you working around the clock it wasn't enough and you continued to tinker and research your only day off away.Lena was heartbroken there was dark heavy bags under your eyes and you had been starting to lose a lot of weight at once. That wasn't mentioning the days you could not drag yourself out of bed. It wasn't fair you were kind to everyone and it was your job as an omnic engineer to put them all back together . It was overwhelming at times and most days it was never rewarding feeling like Dr. Ziegler would have after treating her patients. It was safer to never admit what you did for a living the public was still sore from the crisis and Britain was definitely up there with Australia for their anti-omnic ways. You were depressed and working yourself to the bone. There was too much work others refused to do upon your shoulder.  Tracer promised to give widowmaker a nice little “chat” the next time she ran into her.

She made this already tense problem so much worse after assassinating the only hope for solving the tension in human/omnic relations. She focuses on you now, she always found it a bit agitating that you wouldn't take a break for yourself. She knew you haven't even bothered to eat anything yet and if she let you continue you wouldn't. An idea popped into her head and it was while she knew of its risks it seemed like a perfect win for both of you. A nasty little trick she only used for . The timeless place.She makes the couch comfy lays the softest pillows and blankets and it's there you finally start to breathe. “It won't be long luv just a sec you can go back to work as soon as you just take a lil break”. You are pulled back and forth so many times you can't tell which is the real world. You can't move really anytime you try a force other than gravity pulls you back down. The t.v continues to play and you focus on that. When you were first brought here it nearly gave you a mental break. The sensation here matched sleep paralysis too close for you to not be crying out almost the entire time. Lena isn't restricted in the same way you are she can move a little bit to rub your back and kiss your forehead. You hate the fact you probably would go crazy if it wasn't for her. The two of you stay like that until you fall asleep and you aren't ever sure how long you were there it felt like days. Lena makes sure you eat something before you start going back to work. You don't dare deny it you've spent too much time there already. It's a good thing neither of you age when you go there but you hate how the person who loves you brings you there. You choose to forget about it and make a promise to take better care of yourself but you have a feeling what you are capable of taking care of yourself the way Lena wants you to. You have a feeling you are going back to the timeless place sooner than later.


	3. Reaper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where you go in life the reaper will find you.

The first time your life takes a complete turn for the worst you had been deep within talon working as an undercover spy for overwatch and once the organization went down you had nowhere to go or anyone to turn to. Your old overwatch colleagues who were on the same mission were more than happy to leak everything on everyone thinking they could save their own hide. It was ironic that you were the only snitch left out of all of them. You went through numerous safehouses before talon caught up to you again and for a few years you were safe and did the whole recluse hermit gig. It was boring and most the time you were having a panic attack but hey at least you were alive right?Your peace doesn't last long and your world crashes down again when talon sends one of their best hitmen after you.  He was a hunter it took him less than a week to find you when the rest still remained in confusion after all these years. You had the place rigged "Take off the mask, I want to see the face of the man who killed me". He doesn't know why he listens. 

He knows better than to give into last requests. Maybe he listens because this is the first time anyone has asked or maybe its because he begged and was only left with a bullet. He knows however the look of fear on your face would be priceless he'd bask in it before killing you.  His form is awful nothing close to resembling a human... You forget yourself for a moment And run your hand down what should be his face. His whole body freezes up not believing what you are doing for a second. Even as he shakes uncontrollably he eases into your touch. The smoke surrounding him starts to curl around you like moths to a flame . He loses himself in the moment and actually begins to purr. You don't let him stay lost for long as sorry as you feel for this thing and the amount of pain he must be in. You didn't want to die not now , not yet. 

You prayed to every god you could think of that he was still capable of feeling what you were going to do next. You get a hold of a cattle prod and turn it all the way up. You stick it in right through his chest and what parts of him that aren't made of smoke frys. He disappears with an awful cry and you leave quickly not knowing when he would be coming back. Hours later when he finally appears he makes a startling discovery his heart has started beating again.The Reaper doesn't sleep instead he fades in and out from some faraway place. He tries to stop but the thoughts of you just won't go away. First they are on how much he needs to kill you but after your second run in the feeling begins to change and he wonders how his real name would sound coming from your lips. You think about him too that night and you settle that whatever kind of creature he is simply not meant for human comprehension and was beautiful in his own way. You start to sleep with the lights on scared of what's in the dark and if you weren't so deathly scared you would have laughed your ass off at yourself.It was almost too easy for you to rekindle the humanity in him.  Despite the fact that he can easily still get a headshot on you he doesn't. Not many can live and say they've cheated death so many times. Moscow, Geneva, New York and Santa Fe.

They blur together and you start to lose track of them all. The real worry really settles in when you realize that what he's been firing at you isn't actual bullets instead they are sleeping darts. It only escalates from there when you learn that the man whose job is to kill you now spent more time researching all the trivial information he could get on you while marking each of your encounters in numerous notes. Your easy getaways soon become almost too close of calls. When you hit the mask off his face again you almost scream when you realize why his face is so familiar to you. None other than Gabriel Reyes ex Blackwatch commander a presumed dead man was after you. Learning this caused you to become even more on an edge and you decide to go on a date with a seemingly nice person but halfway through you realize they are too rude for your tastes. The next morning there's bloody flowers on your doorstep.  You stop dating after that.No matter how hard you try or how far you run his presence is always there. Some days it's stronger than others and you can get a glimpse of his cloak.Others are checking every room in your house and never finding anyone but you never stop feeling watched.With each passing month, it's still terrifying but you get used to him like he's a stray cat. 

But you know he needs to be more than that or else it will be a feral beast that bites your hand will be your fault. You have your dreams and fantasies and soon everyone involves him and those thick thighs of his. It would be so easy all you would need "Come inside Gabriel and leave the mask". You imagine the smoke would throw it to the ground immediately like it's can't bare to leave your commands undone even for a second. You'd have a dinner with him and maybe stay up late learning every curve of his body. It would be so easy… But every time you get the chance to do so you run. It's the only thing you have been good at and when you can't anymore it doesn't surprise you when you end up being doused with chloroform. You pass out hearing both Spanish and French questioning why the hell they didn't stick to the plan.You wake up tied in chains no way you could get out even if you wanted to. Their grip on you is tight but they aren't digging in like you expect them to.

It doesn't take long for him to show up again. He has a plate full of fruits he hands to you but instead he keeps his eyes on your form."You are such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby". He slouches down to your level lets his hands wander across your body. Plays with your hair and rests his head on your chest. Maybe you had lost your mind, maybe you are too tired of running. Perhaps you just can't help yourself when it comes to this beautiful man. When the cuffs are up you wrap your arms around him and smile as his scruffy beard tickles your neck. “I love you”. You can't say it back just yet. Instead you leave take off his shirt and leave hickeys and kisses all across his chest. The days go on like that for a bit. You try to get to the bottom of what he remembers and he refuses to tell you at first. Eventually he tells you the little he remembers… what they did to him and how painful it was to live without there ever going to be the release of death. You learn that when he cries his tears are blood red. 

And you can't stand seeing him like that so you take him into your own hand trying to cheer him up with something you've both wanted for a long while now. His breath hitches as you slowly but surely start to remove your own clothes. He kisses all over your uncovered skin. “I love you Gabe, show me what your love feels like please”. Your voice is airy but you know this is all you could ever want. “Are you sure?” He removes your hand briefly looking for your confirmation. You nod vigorously and before you can get back to the hand job you started he pounces on you.   He eats you as if you were ambrosia for the gods devouring you with his eyes and mouth over and over. Somehow making love with him is getting you more hot and bothered than the dreams that had been plaguing your mind. It's absolutely heavenly and you never want to forget the way he fills you up ever. When the both of you have reached your ends there's still a few tears within his eyes but you know that they are more happier ones. You kiss the majority away before you fall asleep within the arms of your angel of death whose grip is just as tight as yours.


	4. Soldier76 x reader

You've seen your fair share of horror movies almost all of them have the lead be whisked away to their death by some psychotic masked killer. While he definitely has a few of the key elements and isn't the kind for chit chat you honestly don't know what to think of the man who had been stocking your fridge for months and leaving some extra money in your bank account before you received any hidden fees. You almost wanted to thank him for his kindness but seeing how he had been stalking you for months (you'd soon learn it was more close to two years...) You woke up in an unfamiliar room with most of your things inside it, some of its in boxes while the rest has been more or less moved back into the space it would have been within your old room. You try the door but you are locked in without a way out.

Luckily there's a bathroom inside at the price of not having a single window anywhere. You spend the first day within that room and it isn't until much later that your captor decides to make an appearance . He leaves water and a plate of food on a desk before quickly leaving the room just as fast as he appeared . You had a glimpse of him before you were brought here and you add a heavyweight to his shoulders on the list of things you know about him. You don't touch the food or water and go back to bed. When you wake up there's fresh water with ice and and some breakfast but once again you don't eat it. It's been in the news too many times this year about the new poison nothing more than a spec finding its way to local and elite persons alike. While you don't think you have any great amount of importance you won't let yourself die so easy. 

He comes home earlier than before there's ruble and blood across his suit and he opens your door and leaves it that way while going to clean up, his room is on the other side of the house you note. It's completely bare save for at.v system from decades ago. You can't find the way he could be heading out from in this labyrinth so you settle with trying to turn this old and unknown to you piece of work on. It only takes you about nine minutes and you guess the old man must be stitching himself up, the shower had been turned off for a while now. You turn the t.v on and the news starts off with how the motive for the attacks in your area were still unknown and you turn it off having a feeling he is somehow connected to that. He shows up a little after that and once again he doesn't really say anything to you. You go through reading the summaries of a few old BluRay disks and get lost in doing just that until there's a light tap to your shoulder and motions you to follow and you quickly get up not wanting to do anything wrong to offend this quiet loose cannon vigilante. 

He is a few feet away by the time get up and you have to have your steps go as long as they can go to keep him within your sight. The kitchen is just as plain as the rest of the place, the tiny table for two in the corner of it is filled with corn and other steaming hot food. He takes off the visor along with his mouthpiece and places them on the counter before he sits down. You only get a moment to see that his eyes are a baby blue almost like a newborn kitten you have a feeling that his eyesight is damaged from something else other than age. You don't remember to sit down until he starts to fill your plate with the same food. He hands you the plate and your hands touch briefly his are very cool and it sends a shiver down your spine. You keep looking down at your plate and finally after four minutes of watching him slowly chew through the same food that sat in front of you nothing happens to him and while he could have some crazy poison immunity you want to believe that there's something good about this man's intentions towards you. It's not hard to pick up that he's went majorly out of his way to make this for you seeing how you already checked the kitchen and was nothing but protein and mass within his storage. The food isn't bad but it could be better... there's spice to it but it's one that absolutely doesn't go with the dish. You don't say anything for obvious reasons but there's a side of corn that's so good you can tell he's made it a thousand times before despite his possible? blindness.

He let's you stay there for a while longer and you start to do the dishes and put away the leftovers to keep the fact that he could be watching you off your mind . You blame your next actions on whatever concoction he had given you. You nuzzle into his side and are pleasantly met with the nice fresh clean smell of some laundry detergent and cinnamon. You start to get drowsy and you honestly can't tell if you are actually tired or if there was something put into your food. You figure it to be the later because as you start to get dizzy he catches you just in time before you hit the floor. His arms seem like they could tear steal apart and you wonder if he barely notices that he is holding on to you. "What am I to you exactly?". He stops in his tracks and its silent for a minute and you of course don't notice or remember any of it. His voice is gravely yet clear thick with at least a dozen different emotions ." You remind me of what I failed to protect, So I'm not going to ruin it this time ". If it were as simple as that you'd know the man was a sociopath holding onto a illusion long gone..... But there's a lot more to it, you know it and you wonder if you are ever going to know the whole story . He places you on your bed, pulls the sheets over you his touch doesn't linger but his presence does just for a moment. You mumble a slurred goodnight and pass out before you can hear him say it back. The man in a mask, one without name. he finds his way into your dreams and you don't know what to think about it..... 

When you wake up you go through your things again and while there's nothing obviously dangerous with the amount of time you are sure to think of something eventually. There isn't anything else for you to do besides mull things over and wait for him to get home..


	5. Jesse x flirty!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to do something nice for a certain cowboys special day it's not taken the right way at first .....

Being an outlaw gun for hire meant McCree would always be working one way or another. With the way his life was there was never any time for settling or heading back anywhere twice and that meant you weren't trapped in some place in the middle of the desert. You had a couple months before you 'settled in' being with Jesse and you were so happy to be away from the home that you could close your eyes and still remember everything about the damn place. You were still on a very tight leash and the closest he'd ever come to touching you was checking for a fever. But with every trip of you not sneaking out or trying to find help from people who'd more likely stab ya in the back than offer you a hand got you the tiniest more bit of trust and it staked up quickly. Soon the motel door wouldn't be locked from the outside while he left cus while you wanted to go out there was no reason to go anywhere without him (your first reasoning to this was the areas he was working in were almost always shady and dangerous and you were more safe locked in with air conditioning while the rest of the world baked and dealt with his dumbass). Traveling room to room soon got very soul breaking and no matter how many channels or pages you could possibly flip through you were still empty. 

Lady luck soon blessed you with a bullet going through Jesse and you freaking out about it enough when he came into the hotel room all bloody that even he can't stop you from tagging along on the next mission of his. You know he picks the easier ones for you at first ones that only require you to pass through and report something back to Jesse before he went in and dealt with me. This continues a couple more times until the people you were checking on are not just a bit paranoid but bloodthirsty and want nothing more to drag you around till you are so broke you aren't even human. You don't even know how you managed to get your words so honey slick and coy or get as close to those bastards as you could stomach. You keep doing this until you know it's the right moment and they wouldn't be offended or see through your offer of having them meet you in your room for twenty minutes. . You show up to your shared room Jesse sits at a nearby table tweaking some final adjustments on his prosthetic. Your shaking like you've quite literally been thrown into deadly cold water and you wrap yourself in this musky yet minty cowboys arms. 

You don't know how he managed to understand your blabbering about the situation but he did and he carries you to the bathroom calms you down the best he can makes sure you know not to listen to what he's about to do next . But you do of course you do and you would be going to hell if you didn't admit there wasn't some deep satisfaction in hearing their pleads, mercies and screams knowing that Jesse's voice even though it was something so completely different from what you were used to it made you realize that he would always keep you safe no matter what happened.Soon after that he helps you get a shot Ana Amari would be damn proud of and as the two of you grow closer and become the closest person the other has ever had which is sadly a bit too easy on both your parts.You soon become his true partner in justice, there's even a few rumors of an angel that shows themselves right before ol' deadeye himself made an entrance and had death come and take the horrible lugs souls straight down to hell. It's odd no one ever figures that angel to be you. 

Jesse didn't think it was even possible to be more proud of you but he was proven wrong at the end of every mission he went on with you. Perhaps that's why it was so disappointing to wake to you being long gone and him stranded without a vehicle in a one-horse town. He was quite literally about to burn half of the world down in that moment the owner of the stolen car Jesse has was smart enough to walk the other way and not report it stolen (they had a feeling it would end back up in their driveway anyway. )Cutback to you biding your time in a convince store in your most revealing clothes you owned. You pick up a box of Lucio-o's along with two t.v dinner meals and some cake mix . These are the only items you pay for and there's at least forty dollars of lip gloss etc that you have taken and chose to have the cameras catch you on. The clerk had been saying rude as hell things to you as soon as you walked in and while knowing his type of man you punching him would only give him an edge to make those he met next even more miserable than you. The only possible way to make him pay was having it be oh so very clear to the cameras that he was too distracted and let you steal him blind the money would go out of his own paycheck and hed be out of a job . Your grin is particularly triumphant and as you head out Jesse pulls in because the damn car is out of gas and while your lucky to have caught the other before they got to far but you lose your grin cus your plan completely different from what Jesse was thinking of was about to be royally fucked if you didn't get it back on track. You don't bother to stop and keep walking towards your car. 

The clerk doesn't seem to care about the fact you are talking to someone to busy having his eyes trail down and up your body. You lean in close enough for the clerk not to suspect anything or see the stolen merch within your pockets. Jesse takes a step away from you and while you get it you can't believe how much it stings so you push it down because it will all be worth it by the end of tonight . Right?. You have never been able to work your newfound charm on Jesse, so the bubbliness you had was completely genuine as you now knew they would actually pick up on the fact Jesse Mccree would be seen for the first time in months if there was a bit of disturbance on the cameras. "We each need to take a car back so they don't suspect anything is up and there's cameras in the corner try to keep your pretty mug down." Most of the time he was a little more than eager to have you give him some details on anything he could have missed but in that moment he wasn't only pissed at you but betrayed in a way he didn't see coming. Jesse wants to go break the fools nose for the way he's staring at you like a piece of meat just made for him.There's a couple balloons floating about and he's standing there astonished and at a loss of words you decide to give him a few of your own. "God fucking dammit I literally just needed 30 more seconds!" . The microwave starts to beep in the most annoying way a 12$ is capable of and you go and pull out a mug filled with a tiny cake inside . The two of you sit around and chat the night away after eating and watching an old western you found. Jesse tries not to think about the fact that you only knew of this day because he can only admit he ever had a past after drinking himself under.

The two of you start to fall asleep next to each other and while you've been sleeping in the same bed for months for convince sake, its nothing like before because the two of you are holding each other close as can be and cuddling. "Happy Birthday Babe". It's a whisper you don't expect on them hearing but he does and it's the final piece of proof that you truly aren't ever gonna leave this man


	6. Genji x blind reader

He had been watching you for a while now without you knowing. You always had the most wonderful expressions as you read the characters joys and sorrows became your own. Genji especially loved the coy smile you had whenever you were happily invested within the characters own relationships. Once he thinks he has spent enough time enjoying your beauty he makes himself known to you. He plops himself right next to you and waits for you to be pulled from your reading to realize the presence of someone beside you."I didn't even notice you were still here, Genji". You smile and honestly can't believe how lucky you are. Genji was such a good boyfriend, he always took into account how you didn't like going into crowds or loud places. He was always more than happy to go out and buy you whatever you needed and despite how guilty it made you feel… but he constantly reassured you that it was never a problem and he loved being with you despite your blindness. Most of your friends never stayed long because they thought it was a useless hassle to be friends with you There was nothing they could gain from you and at first you were happy to have the people in your life be waded out and those who were left cared about you right? It was a nice thought but you’ve been proven otherwise time and time again. Genji was the only one who had stuck with you through everything. He was the only one who bothered to get to know you.

Even your family at times thought of your condition instead of you and thought you of you as a problem. Because of that you had been sad and felt really lonely for the majority of your life. So when you first ran into Genji (in the very literal sense because despite his ninja training the boy was reduced to a noob with a hangover). He felt absolutely awful and insisted on buying you something from the nearby cafe . he didn't even discover your blindness until much later which you were thrilled to finally not be coddled over for once. Oddly enough you kept finding your path coincide with Genji’s.

From there it stopped being small talk and transformed into meetups and   It was a nice change you normally don't like going out but with him you felt like you belonged there beside him. You realized just how much of your life you were letting get away from you because of your fears and insecurities. He was your friend and sometimes he felt guilty that you weren't aware of how much he stared at you admiring everything your body had to offer. He remembers the day the two of you visited a shrine and it struck him like lighting when he realized just how much you belonged there. It was then on he started to see you as something more than human and took it upon himself to fix his own flaws so that he belonged by your side. He never was disappointed when you wanted to stay home instead of going out anywhere. You told him if he ever got bored he could play his video games. You remember after a while getting more and more attached to him. Everyone you had met said that Genji was absolutely beautiful way too beautiful to be hanging out with someone like you if it weren't for the kindness in his heart . His taut muscles close to you as you are crammed in through a crowd and he'd always be whispering something in your ear that made you forget about the crowd and just focus on him. Genji held the hearts of many before you, but they were never ones that he felt he needed. 

But with you everything made sense and it was impossible for him to find anything else worth living for other than you. The house suddenly is colder than it usually is and you start to get shivers down your spine. You know that you aren't alone you and before you can do anything else there's a piercing pain to your head before you pass out. “I've been wanting a Life away from my families business for a long time now”Genji was furious the clan thought they could control him by having you as leverage… This was their way of warning him on what was to come if he didn't start acting like a heir and go through with the marriage arrangements his father made before his death. His duties had been long abandoned before he had even met you they were all going to die. He wasn't going to let them get away with what they almost did to you. You stayed within the hospital under a name that was not yours and the staff knew better than to look for your real one. They had half their patients from gang related “accidents”. Genji makes sure you are stable and safe before heading back to deal with the clan. The elders pretend to look surprised as Genji starts with telling them of how they failed to kill you. They try to deny it but Genji gives them no satisfaction of having their last pleas be listened to. 

He wasn't there for a trail he was their to give you Justice for what these fools tried to do. When Hanzo enters the room a half hour later he doesn't even look surprised at what his younger brother has done. Instead he keeps his cool as he always does and gives into the demands his brother makes. It's not a lot compared to thinking about  having Genji around still ruining the family name. Hanzo was glad his brother had decided to go despite not understanding it in the slightest.When you wake up the first thing you notice is the pain that's all over your body. The second is the hand holdings onto you it's grip is light but and but you can tell whose hands they belong to.“Genji”. You call out trying to get him awake. As soon as he notices that your up he peppers kisses all over the parts of your face that aren't wrapped within any gaze or bruises. You know one of your legs is broken but with the way things could have gone you are happy with the few injuries you have. You find a wetness across Genjis cheeks  you begin drying them away but it takes him a long time before he tries speaking to you. As happy as he tries to sound it's still strained. “We can go anywhere in the world darling where should we go to next?”. You rest your head on him. Sleep stating to take you again. “Don't know yet why don't you chose were we go first?”. Before you can fall asleep you remember hearing part of Hanzo and Genjis conversation as he dropped off everything you could possibly need to get out of the country with fake IDs. “Is Hanzo going to be fine? I hate to think of what could happen to him since he's helping us get away ”. 

Genji loved how considerate and kind you were it absolutely made him want to gush over you even more. With that being said he didn't want it to be wasted on Hanzo. Genji knew his brother better than the rest of the clan and he could see through his own mask of superiority . He had a reason for helping Genji and it most likely wasn't one he wouldn't be gaining something from.  His brother was the clan and their ideals were thrust upon Hanzo’s shoulders before he could speak. Hanzo had been nagging Genji for years to clean up his act even when he started being with you Hanzo still held a bit of a grudge towards Genji still running off from his duties but enjoyed the fact less people talked of the younger shimadas recklessness. Genji doesn't bring himself to care about the betrothed he left knowing Hanzo was going to be more than happy to “fill in” for Genji . Genji still had his goddess beside him, so everything was going to be alright he knew it. You grip goes tighter as the turbulence starts  and as scary as this all was you couldn't help think of it as a honeymoon.


	7. Genji x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Genji in a bar and he dies in the same year. You are at a loss of what to do until a cowboy appears at his grave one day. Sometimes life fucks up in their awfulness and the flowers they've killed manage to grow back

You don't know what made you decide to go to the latest nightclub you like to think it was fate since you had given up the parting lifestyle after your last boyfriend. It's the funniest things you remember about that night how the bar smelled of spoiled sushi but the fruity drinks did nothing to overpower it it only seemed to bother two however . Genji had that same look of disgust on his face you thought of him as nothing more than an overgrown toddler . He saw the only person who wasn't trying to make him notice them and Genji simply wanted something different for that night. He flirts with you and until you learn of his ways he's successful you lean in closer and laugh. He pulls your jacket away and you let him he's made you laugh for the first time in months you deserve a special little night don't you?  
“I'll be your slave. You will be compensated for whatever your heart desires I can give you. And all I ask of you is to have some fun under the stars ”. Your expression must be especially sour because he looks confused. The dreamy spell has been broken and you push him away before he can leave hickeys across your neck. He pouts but doesn't push his boundaries any further.  
“That isn't love Genji. I know what you are offering and I reject it” Maybe one-day he can become the man you desperately need but for now he simply isn't and you end up going home.You aren't the only one who feels more tired than they should. Your words dig into him, He tries to keep partying but the hangover gets to him before he even has a drink. His eyes aren't the same color you knew. That means there's a chance for something new and you can't help but to find out what that is. There isn't a day that goes by for you to regret that decision. The first few months are pleasant but awkward at times but you feel like you can tell Genji anything after you open up about your abusive past relationship. Your ex is dead within the same week you make Genji homemade ramen as a thank you. He tells you it's a lot like the reciepe his mother used to make him and Hanzo when they were sick.

The apartment becomes less empty and eventually Genji has numerous clothes scattered over the place and his own succulents placed into the window space. Genji showed up late but he always showed and did what the clan asked of him eventually. But he was so entranced by you he couldn't find the energy to pull himself away. It would be the final mistake the clan allowed him to make. When he doesn't come home you figure he must be stuck in traffic, you start to worry as it grows later into the night. You turn on the news and some part of you has been expecting this to happen for a while. You break completely and don't truly get back together again, always expecting him to come through the door with some takeout in his hands . 

 

That day never comes and you often wonder since Genji Shimada is no longer among the living if you should go with him. That awful little thought becomes more and more detailed but when you finally try you can't do it. You feel so stuck trapped forever in your apartment and visiting a grave for your love so brutally murdered there was nothing left but blood . No one has seen Hanzo since that night either and you hope he's died from shame. It's a decent memorial nothing grand like the one for Sojiro and his wife buried side by side dozens of sakura trees line the garden with their favorite flowers. Genji only was given a single tree and anything not maintained by you is either wilted,rusty or broken. A stranger is already there a wannabe cowboy. “You shouldn't be smoking that's been a death sentence for what? A hundred years”. He chuckles and stomps out what was left of the cigarette. You set your flowers down . You just felt empty here you had lost a part you'd never get back . So to drown your feelings of guilt even if only slightly you focus on the man beside you. “What brings you here of all places,cowboy?”. He smiles like he's been waiting on you for a while, its a nice smile. “Me and a friend of mine are here for some unfinished business”. There was a tone to his voice that made you uneasy like he knew something about your fate that you didn't. “Does your business deal with coming to the memorials of the dead for no reason”. He stiffens ever so slightly almost not enough for one to notice but you do. “I suppose it does but you got part of that wrong.” “It's no memorial if Genji Shimada ain't dead”. Those were the only words that could possibly draw you in to this shady situation . “How the hell do you know that?” Jesse fiddles with his cuffs not knowing what to do with your hellfire it takes him a minute to answer and in another situation you would have found him endearing  
“i know this seems-”. You cut him off.  
“Lead the way then senòr but know if this is some sick joke i will kill you”. Jesse lights up another cigarette and heads out the door.“It's a good thing this is the real deal then pumpkin”. The two of you leave the nicer district and the further you go the more glad that your guide has some nice shiny metal under his his cloak. Once upon a time Genji ruled these streets and the people fled from him like rats you wonder if this man is as good as he acts. He takes you to an empty warehouse, there's just dust lining the floor. You are about to wallop your mystery stranger when you notice red eyes coming from the shadows. They are so different now but you would know them anywhere the chance is still there and you leap forward without question. His name tangles with yours just as the rest of you comes together two parts of the same soul finally together again. The shock slowly leaves you and you find that his eyes aren't the only part of him that has changed.

Wires that come from his chest and trail all the way down. He only has a single arm left of his limbs. You still think he's the most beautiful thing in the world  
your arms wrap around him, holding onto him like he's your only chance of salvation. “I'm so glad you're alive”. You've always been an ugly crier so you can imagine how hideous you looked in that moment. Genji doesn't seem to care though his embrace is the sort of gentle that is reserved for the sickly and dead. “It took ages for them to fix this body. As soon as i could get away for awhile i had Jesse help me get to you”. You can't bother to ask anything else your heart is relieved and for the first time in almost two years your heart feels light.  
“I’ll give ya some space to catch up”.  


Jesse starts up the aircraft “It's complicated” is all Genji  
“He likes you?”. You were picking up on a lot of hints and ques that Jesse was undoubtedly in love with Genji. Knowing that didn't leave a sour taste in your mouth or cause you any worry. It's a no brainer Genji has matured and grown darker at the edges but he was still the same boy who was flustered by holding hands  
“Yes but he knows if there's any discomfort to you he won't be trying anything else”. You smooth over his large caterpillar eyebrows that had no right to look so good on his face.  
“And he's fine with that?”  
“As rough as he looks there's a gentle puppy inside that bull of a man”  
“He’s grown on me it would be a shame to pass him up”. Genji laughs which you haven't realized how rare that is for him now . You both go to sleep peacefully holding on tight to each other. Once Jesse has all of the airplane mode features running he pulls a blanket over you and Genji. The sunrise meets you as you land on the watchpoint. There's an older women who starts cursing at the boys but once she takes note of you she stops. “Oh you must be Y/n Genji held on to his memories of you quite protectively”. Her gaze leaves you entirely after that and she focuses on the boys. “If you expect Morrison or Reyes not to find out I suggest you hurry to your bunks. I'll keep your stowaway with me until I have her registration papers done”. “Thank you Angela-san. I promise to repay this debt to you”. Genji leaves before he can hear her next words. “One day Genji just not in this world”. She looks at you as if you are levels beneath her just as dangerous as a fly. She looked at Jesse the same way and that's enough for you to put the pieces together. There's goosebumps on your arms and follow the doctor to what you assume is a medical wing. You can't imagine what your life will be like now, but as long as Genji is still here you will survive through it an omnic crisis and crazy obsessive doctors be damned.


	8. Izaya Orihara x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone i have decided to make this feature all of my yandere fandom writing including so far stardew valley and Durarara which todays fic just so happens to feature and I'm the biggest drrx nerd there is so definitely drop by my Tumblr to request more of your favorite durarara characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave some comments and feedback concerning my work it would mean a lot guys and I'm hoping to find a good place to start for improvement.

Izaya is a very sick little man there was no denying it, he claims he wasn't a monster then. he let his victims go from his plans if they could help it but once you came into the picture? That's when the he really became a monster there was no denying it. He stops looking for an afterlife because when he finds you his fear of death is gone along with his plans to move the story of Ikebukuro forward all of it becomes silent within his mind. It's only thoughts of you that have distracted him and everything else fades away from importance. all of his energy goes into getting you to be with him.  on your own free will which doesn't work out in his favor with your timid shy nature. Izaya Orihara is nothing if not relentless so while you find it off putting at first the number of times you run into him. As much as you don't like talking to anyone let alone him.. there's that few seconds when you can enjoy how hot his smirk is before he catches up to you. If you are being honest he makes you feel a bit like livestock. Each time he can't help but to think how easy it would have been to make you love him. He could show you the real monsters of the world Shizuo and Izumi would have you holding onto him within no time. You were paranoid by nature so giving you some actual fear would bring you closer to him but Izaya didn't want to play any tricks on you. It seemed wrong, the worst possible descion he could ever make and that's coming from the man who's sent possibly hundreds to their death by suicide,drugs and gang violence. 

He really doesn't like to think he forced you into his arms but once the city learns that the infamous info broker has a soft spot for anyone gets them in a whole mess of trouble. You stay with him more and more out of necessity. During that time his apartment becomes more normal anything that makes it obvious a devious evil mastermind lives there disappears by your third visit. Namie is left jobless by the fith. You are treated to luxaries finer than you could ever afford before. Your family and friends think that you've gotten yourself some azukuzu sugar daddy. You wish that were the case you wouldn't have lost so many friends over something that was out of your control . It kept you up at night sometimes you had to stop seeing Shizuo in everyway possible. Both of them would have ended up killing each other and you didn't want to even think about whatever plan Izaya could come up with for Shizuo. The only way you get to bed is reminding yourself that Shizuo would have never let you be his and maybe in some sick way this was the universes anwser to your wish of finding someone who could love you twice as much as you loved them. You hope Shizuo let's himself be loved he deserved to be and you can't find any jealousy to the person who would. It's a bit of a dry spell after that and it's nice.

You can close your eyes and pretend everything is normal about your relationship. You meet his family and his parents are dreadfully normal and his sisters are just as odd as he is but a lot less dangerous (usually). Of course this little game of  pretending everything was fine and it could only get better doesn't last long. It all crashes down and while all the fire should land on Izaya it ends up burning you much worse than him. Watching you almost die causes a part of him that you've never seen before. There's blood all over the expensive car seats your and vision goes in and out“Y/n-chan” is chanted like a broken prayer instead of the coy cultist chant it usually . Thats when you know that this is it you are going to die. “I love you ,Izaya”. There's an emotion beyond fear in his eyes and it confirms the thought to you even more. You see stars in the sky as its a cold rainy morning.  There's an out of body experience you don't fully remember you just remember the sensation of flying. When you come back to Izaya is in the back seat with you trying to stop the flow of blood someone else is driving you can't tell who. It goes in and out again until there's only the two of you left in the car. You can tell there was a bit of a scuffle after that and the next time you wake Izaya has a deadly grip on the wheel and a black eye. 

The white end of the tunnel light doesn't lead you to heaven instead it's a hospital room. It's there Izaya and yourself use your new names. He arranges a car crash to cover any loose ends up. At first you think the change of your name will bother you but it doesn't. Your stay at the hospital doesn't last long and fleeing away like rats is so much more relieving than you expected it to be. At least it does when your broken limbs and cuts completely heal. Izaya has only lost his job as an infobroker but he's had money long before that and gets money back into his pocket in no time. You fill the house with things you had always wanted but never could afford and put your time into numerous hobbies. Izaya puts himself into a shell of normal surban citizen. the sad and ironic part is he doesn't even need to try to be a good house husband. He simply is one. This throws you for a loop that takes you a bit to get over.   Your conversations however are somewhat strained and you can't figure out why (maybe it's hard to act like everything is peachy and discussing what to make for dinner when three months prier you were almost killed by the Yakuza). You try to act like you know better at that  the end of it all it still is only part of a game but it's been proven how much you mean to each other. You are a little too naive at times and despite the new town you live in people try to kill you and cheat you all the same as Ikebukoro only this time it has nothing to do with name of the man you are married to…. In those not so rare moments are the ones you were somewhat glad his awful past could be helpful. Izaya has an all too easy time getting a job as a sales representative.

One of the best within the company and within a few months his sales lead him into manager position. It's honestly a bit of a mind fuck the normalcy of it all but it's just an illusion at the end of the night. He's still a monster you tell yourself deep deep down it's still there...  you hate to admit how that thought begins to turn you on after a while. He is the literal embodiment of a wolf in sheep's clothing, the wolf is only shown within his eyes and you while you know he doesn't play with fate anymore it's odd the way those who oppose you end up with the most unlucky fates. After noticing that you try your hardest to lure he wolf out of him and into your sheets. It takes forever but you get to see glimpses of the old Izaya now and then. You share tea in the morning and he tells you every bit of gossip on the town while nibbling on your neck. You both enjoy the stories but now you have a shared life to focus on living instead of others. He takes every chance he can to use your old name and you do the same. The last weight you carry off your shoulders is your children not having any Izaya traits within them. They all are happy to toss balls and cry when they lose their stuffed animals. Some of the weight in his shoulder leaves then but it never goes away entirely.


	9. Gabriel Reyes x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the best night of your life with Gabriel Reyes and as much as you want to stay you know you can't . Thankfully someone gives in to what you both want and you learn a lot more than just being more than a one night stand.

It was fun being the person everyone assumed was the commander's little booty call. with all the stress he has been under it wasn't hard to see his look of pure relief when you'd talk to him. It started off really platonic and if it didn't feel so right you wouldn't have even suggested anything sexual. You already had a few problems from coworkers in your info division who viewed the neck rubs and reminding him to constantly be taking his vitamins and medicine as free shitty blowjobs because the only way you could have got the promotion over them was playing the commander like a fiddle. You couldn't help but to feel offended and while you tried to ignore it (definitely not a first time situation people have talked to you about,) but at the same time you didn't know why this time it hurt more. It was definitely known to you that both the overwatch commanders were complete babes they were out of your league. As hard you worked to make the world a better place it didn't exactly smile back at you. You didn't really bother reporting the harassment from your coworkers because you have always dealt with similar situations to this and it was never worth it.   
Of course when Gabriel finds out there's agents calling you such derogatory things he treats it the same way he would in his own interrogations. As matter of fact just like his interrogations you don't ever remember seeing the person who spread such lies about you again…….   
You were liked before but being a naturally quiet person having such loud lies of who you were didn't help you not be judged especially outside your own unit. Gabriel wasn't you and people actually listened to him meaning they wouldn't be messing with you again. Even Strike Commander Morrison was more polite to you whenever you saw him and you might have let this go to your head but soon after that one of the few agents you got along with of course just had to lose his arm.   
Thankfully despite the total chaos of his precious misson Jesse was doing better in the hospital and despite his lost limb there was already designs in the work for creating a new prosthetic arm. It was during one of your late night visits to Jesse that you learned you weren't the only one with a soft spot for the buff brown eyed puppy. Gabriel and you talked in the waiting room with nothing else to do for hours and when he offered you spending the night with you in a less than appropriate way you took it without hesitation. It honestly was the best night you have ever had with anyone, he didn't push you past your limits and unlike most the people you had been with you felt beautiful .

But just like a thief in the night you'd be leaving without a trace and you felt like maybe everyone was right about your dirtiness and nothing is ever enough nature . 

You doubted this would happen again but still the fact that you looked or made whatever impression of being screwable to such a beautiful man left you even more speechless than the dozen orgasms Gabriel had strung out of you. He slept beside you close to the edge of the bed his bulkiness filling up most of it and you have to be closer than you have been with anyone to not be an inch away from falling of the bed. Despite his hairy scared body and intimidating appearance he is softer than the any bed you've been in. He reminded you of velvet . You have done this gig more than once and the more you liked or could like a guy, you left even earlier than normal. It helped when you saw them again the same day and pretended not to notice their blank or “Why the fuck did i sleep with them” look.   
You slowly worked your way out of this grip which took more effort for not waking him because he simply held onto you again like a stuffed animal. With each time his grip became more difficult to unravel yourself from.  
“You are not getting up yet, it's not even 3.am”. He pushes you back into the bed the look in his eye reminds you of a starved lonely animal, like the one that is inside you. 

You are too shell-shocked to even fight him on you staying. He caresses your face with one hand and plays with your hair in his other. curling it around his fingers and treating it with more love than you ever imagined someone would be willing to give. It brings the nicest form of comfort you've had in years.  
“Can I be yours?”. He asks in the voice of a curious wonderstruck child. The tears line up in your eyes within seconds you try and pretend that your voice isn't wavering and Gabriel isn't rubbing circles on your arms helping you focus on what is happening here and not letting you be driven away by all the emotions running through you.  
“I don't know that seems like an awful burden on you commander are you sure?”. The joke goes deeper than you thought he would understand but he does of course he does and he pity looks wants you to smother and kiss him at the same time.  
He kisses you starting with your stomach and trailing all the way up. Your stomach feels warm and you doubt that you could go back to sleep now. You wanted to give him something special for his understanding. He shoots you down however. “You've already given me enough of yourself so let me start to pay that back, please y/n”. You do cry then but Gabriel has the kindness to pretend not to notice.

 

You suppose it wouldn't hurt to start leaving your stuff within the black watch commanders room now would it. You forget about you were dreaming about exactly but it made you unbelievably happy. When you see the black watch commander later that day he has a wildflower you suspected was from the “don't go there” zone of Gibraltar. You dance late into the night after he cooked dinner form the two of you and you felt so whole you wished that those days would have never stopped. When they inform you that Blackwatch commander Reyes is suspected for the bombing in Sweden.You never had the chance to ask him and the rings burn heavy so you found it best to just leave them where they belonged in your shared room at the base so much had happened there and it hurt to know you could have had even more memories but he was gone now. You couldn't move on but you tore yourself apart with his memory. It will take you a few years to learn you weren't the only one doing that...


	10. Chubby reader x Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think you'd ever find love, you thought it would have gone away by now but instead your worries have multiplied. You only find peace when you learn you weren't the only one who felt that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; eating problems, self harm briefly.

Before you met Jesse you were indiffremt towards the way you looked usually. You took note of both your lacking and decent features you knew you weren't the prettiest fish in the barrel but you still knew you were considered pretty. Rarely did the doubt of it come but it still did. You'd look across the mirror and the way you look just never seemed to add up with how you felt about yourself. But knowing your place against others was also a form of self hate you didn't realize that until much later. Before dating Jesse you knew he was too good for you. There wasn't a person who could deny the handsomeness Jesse possessed.

While his buff body certainly wasn't the reason you started dating him it was a nice cuddly bonus. But after a while you became conscious over the visible difference between the two of you. You felt too big around the base that was just big enough to life on. Your confidences gets a dent and it doesn't come back for a long while. To you the heavy ache to your back only proved that all the extra weight to you was disgusting slabs of fat. Your neck was the same as every joke about fat people but only now did you take all the rude comments to heart. You begin to try to loose weight more regularly but none of it truly set in seeing as your metabolism was garbage . <\p>

The stress of the omnic crisis was sending everyone into binge eating once in a while. You tried as best as you could to keep your doubts to yourself not wanting something you viewed as so stupid to play a role in your relationship. He was the nicest person you had ever been with but you didn't think he could understand all of it , no one else had before. It was easy enough for Jesse to figure out on his own despite your efforts. You can't hide the self hate or doubt that was clear as day hidden within your eyes. Jesse loves you as much as he can when he notices it. <\p>

His extra lovey nature full of little compliments work for a while but the temporary victory soon fades. You no longer have to compare your body type to your lovers to feel bad about yourself anymore. You make yourself go farther out of the way from yourself more than you should. This only leaves to get caught in toxic vones that have no escape with no matter what you do or try. It takes a long breakdown months into the way you've been feeling this way . 

After its all out you feel free and the tight grip Jesse has over you speaks all the reassurance you needed. He didn't hate you and wasn't letting go any time soon . There was something about you that made him love you just as much as you loved him. You decide then to start treating yourself better for both of you. Jesse doesn't say anything for a long while, he only hums and kisses all the places he sees fit across your body while running a hand along your hair. When the time is right he begins to tell you a story. His voice is lower than you've ever heard before and it's empty cold like he's trying to distance himself from the words coming out of his mouth. <\p>

The story starts out with a boy who was born from nothing , he couldn't find love from the family he was born from and no one gave the incredibly scrawny under weight child a chance. He became self conscious and hated every weakness of himself and the world around him. The locals compared him to a starving coyote thre thoughts of him became true once he started to hang out with deadlock. Starving animals are much more dangerous than a venomous ones he tells you . There is a hunger within them that can never be satisfied no matter how much blood or fire they create. There wasn't anyone safe from his hate not even himself . He takes your hands and leads you to the parts of himself no one's ever seen of him. <\p>

They are old but the scars are deep. You try not to cry but it doesn't work. You retreat to his chest and you wonder if your empathy was transferred by touch you were brought speechless. His voice never changes in pitch or misses a beat he goes on like the echoing wind before the storm comes in. “I didn't think I was gonna live long enough to ever find someone who could love me”. His thought on the matter of love died the day he met you. The walls he built crumpled as he saw you try to hold in your laugh with a coy spark to your eye. Your smile is what he fell in love with first and everything else fell into place after that.

Despite never thinking you would find love you do. You come to a conclusion that opposites attracting one another was a slight force nothing compared to people needing something and finding it in a person against all the odds stacked against them. You wonder if there is such a thing as soulmates only humans will never be given a sign to tell it by . He's yours you know in every way you could possibly think of. You are his and it's enough you fill up the cracks and dents within each other and in the end you know it's going to be just as loving as it is now . Your insecurities died down for the most part and you dont have any doubt Jesse won't not be shooting them away even well into your old age. He's like a coyote after all. A hairy, sharp fanged and hungry animal you dont love him any less for any of it. You ask him who the coyote boy fell in love with and he tells you a tall tale with too much truth tucked inside of it. He tells you the coyote is in love with the sun for they take away the pain of the moon he always will have to howl to.


	11. Slasher76 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taken on quite the weekend road trip after being forced to drive across country with the infamous masked slasher

Your group probably shouldn't have went out to drink as there was multiple serial killer warnings that played every five seconds on the radio. In your defense you were only there to keep an eye on your friend and make sure she didn't sleep with her asshole ex again . None of you thought you would actually run into a slasher. He breaks your group apart and corners you and brings you back to your car. He waits for you to sit and you are kind of puzzled. It didn't make a whole lot of sense for your killer to expect you to drive now did it? You didn't want to upset him either you kind of wanted to live to get over the worst part of your life.   
"I don't know how to drive".  
Oh that explained quite a few things… Why you got taken instead of anyone else wasn't one of them The drive is pretty awkward after that.   
"If it's any consolation I think you are cute" . Which made things even more awkward  
“Thanks?” .

He wasn't supposed to hear your peers teasing you about how you would be dying a virgin because just who could want you. Your face went red and you joined the joke but deep down it hurt quite a bit. You get a motel room for one and it's easy to sneak him inside without anyone seeing. He puts a lock on the door just in case and goes to clean himself off in the shower. You wonder if it's meant to keep you in or others out. The towel he has doesn't cover much and it takes a minute for you to look away. Some unbearably large portion of your soul wanted nothing more to jump him where he stands.

The impulse soon becomes too much and he can taste your hunger as well. It starts off faster than you can blink, he gestures you to come closer and you cross the room within a second. You weren't sure what to do with yourself but you tried following the same steps you have seen within movies. Your lips find his and despite everything, it all felt so right. you tangle your hand in his hair and he shyly has his hands around your waist rubbing tiny circles across the skin. He then picks you up gently before sitting down onto the bed and he's so big that both of your thighs can hold onto one of his. You continue making out and soon the friction between the two of you becomes too much and you helplessly rock against his thighs. He groans when you start and begins to slip his hands under your shirt to get closer to you. The fear of not having another chance like this gets to you and you pull away beginning to take off your clothes. He stops you before you can remove any of it.  
“I think that's enounce for now”. Your high begins to die down and you try breathing to calm yourself down. You are surprised his towel stayed on after all that…  
“Maybe next time kid, it's better if we both sleep... I can't bring you with me and you have a life to go back to”.

You force yourself into sleep, he runs his hands through your hair kisses . You feel at peace and don't want any of this to end. You wonder if fate hates you this much to have this be your only chance of love.   
You wake up the next morning and pretend like nothing happened. You drive home and unsurprisingly no one even noticed you left not even the friend who's back with their boyfriend again. Life goes on slowly and you try to deal with it the best you can.

You find a number in your bag a week later save it to your phone and you give it a call later that night. It wouldn't hurt for you to have just one dirty little secret now would it?


	12. When dreams become reality Moira x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all of your time with Moira you didn't know where you stood in her view of the world. She's always with you in your dreams but to find out the truth you'll have to be awake.

You'd been working in overwatch since the beginning of the organization and soon the fulfillment you got from it began to just seem like a pattern of any other job you had before. Nothing changed until there was a new medic hired for the blackwatch team. There was some gossip and hype at first but as soon as it died down you were left only to realize that the blackwatch team went from being an everyday constant to an enigma. There was no longer a reason for you to hound Jesse to stop smoking or tell Genji and Gabe to take a nap and drink lots of tea before they ended up being hospitalized because of high blood pressure. It wasn't the same and no one even noticed as blackwatch began to resent overwatch.

You doubted they even noticed it themselves. All blackwatch members save for Moira O'deorain who was the exception to everything it seemed. She had Mercy cursing and upset at every turn she could despite barely seeing one another throughout the day. Moira unlike Mercy kept her natural cool and cheshire nature, her superiors loved her and allowed her to keep working on her experiments. It was always difficult to keep your pesky little heart in check because she was always so suave and interested in you. As shy and quiet as you were it was easier to talk with her more so than any person you had knew before. Half the time there was heavy flirting on both sides (almost always unnoticed by those around you). After all context is everything keep that in mind. “You always have the most splendid results Y/n you don't mind if I take notes do you?”. Is what you remember triggering your first thought of daydreaming about her pink lips.

Despite as much as you could dream you always sort of knew she was out of your grasp. It wasn't that you doubted you could be with her, rather you knew something wasn't quite right with Moira. You couldn't help but liking her however so once she made her way into your dreams you weren't that surprised. They become out of control when overwatch has has fallen apart and there's no Jack or Gabe left anymore. You don't know where anyone went to really. Maybe that's why it's always just the two of you in your dreams now. However it's never actually really you or Moira within your dreams. And it's not truly you either. Your form is tinier than it should be. There's fluffy fur that clings to your bones and like all rabbits you freeze in danger when caught. But before that you run and you run. She's too smart for you to outrun however and she catches you ever. You can tell it's her no matter what form she takes within your dream. Her features always show through even as a fox, hawk even a snake. Sometimes she's just what you fear lurking in the dark shadows. You can't find the full symbolism within the dream because it always ends to early. You can't tell what your place is within it all. Whether she hungers for you in a way that's different from prey is unknown to you. You wake before you can find out what she wanted to do to you. But in real life you can't wake up, you can't run either there's guns trained on you and any false movement will let them to know when to pull the trigger. Moira shoos them away with a lazy wave of her hand. “It's been years Y/n, you've become even more lovely.” She doesn't look bad either she's just a little skinnier, her eyes lost some of their spark. But her smile still makes your heart jump.

Somewhere else you hear gunshots you wonder who's the source of it the Reaper or the Widowmaker. It's just the two of you now, your heart stops beating as radically as before.“Did you miss me?”. She asks, your throat feels awfully constricted, it takes the moment for the words to find their way again. You should say no, there's a lot of things you should do but you aren't the same person as you were and can't find the reason as to why you should continue suffering anymore alone. The weight from your shoulders would still be there but with her maybe the toll wouldn't be as awful. You deserved happiness and it only seemed natural you accept it now after fighting it for so long.   
You had overlooked the answer to your own question time and time again trying to hold together your piece of pride. In reality you were just as much as a fox as she was, it was apart of the reason you had always gotten along so much.

“I missed you more than I ever should have”. You fall into her arms holding on to her you don't even realize both of you are shaking. It's a silent moment getting familiar again with each other. Running your hands through hair that used to be longer, and skin that used to be softer across the wrinkles that weren't there before and scars that will never fade. When you're ready you place a kiss against her cheek and wipe the tears falling from her eyes. She takes your hand and leads you towards the exit. The further away you get from the city the more stars you can see. You fall asleep on her shoulder and this time your dream doesn't have you getting picked up by a predator.

You can worry about to come tomorrow in your dream it's just you and her. As it always has been before but the sun is shining upon you. It's warm, you can hear a nearby creek and everything feels whole now. Moira has a light grip around your waist and she cuddles into your neck. When you awake you find her in the exact same way.


	13. Steve Rogers x plus size reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Any chance of Yandere Steve Rogers crushing on a plus sized woman, obsessed with drawing her... Thank you :-)

You never get noticed much, it was just a fact of life as a bigger girl. You tried not to let it get you down too much because there was still so many people who cared about you. It still was a bitter pill to swallow when you could put so much effort in and knowing you look great yet still be invisible to everyone around you. 

The exhibits are all beautiful and you take a moment to just take in the details of each piece. Nothing catches your eye particular however until you run across a whole set of works simply titled Her. There's a woman in each picture that never changes. The first thing you notice about her is that she on the larger size but that fact does not diminish the fact that you are looking at such a beautiful piece. You are brought to tears. 

While you felt comfortable in your skin there was nothing the world did to let you know that you were just as beautiful. You gasp when you realize the reason why the woman seems familiar to you is because it is you. They have almost every detail down each cut, stretch mark and birthmark that was upon your body was tastefully done.

There is no name of the artist titled anywhere and none of the staff are willing to give you any answers. The next day the winner is announced and it makes your initial wonder . Thankfully no one puts two and two together and pieces your face with the very bold artwork. 

 

A little boost of self confidence comes your way. You put more effort in to taking care of yourself and begin to smile more in a day than you have in months. There's not a chance for any self doubt to be let in after that. There's no answers to find but you start to have some of the pieces invade your dreams. In your dreams you stand in an open land with green hills surrounding you for miles on, never-ending. You are running towards a cliff never thinking to stop because you know not to fear the fall for some reason. You always wake before you can figure out the end of the recurring dream.

×

Your favorite spot on campus is a bit of a walk to but you never mind. The semester was almost over and there was a lot of celebrating for a time when exams didnt even start yet. You didn't pay too much attention to it instead focusing on your work. When you turn there's no one there. A feeling in your gut pushes you to search around the corner. There's nothing but a sketchbook across the ground. You pick it up ready to return it to an office when a loose sheet if paper falls out. It's a simple sketch of you. You start to write a simple message on a blank page before setting the art supplies down and making your way on returning back to campus.

 

‘I feel content and beautiful , thank you’. Rings over and over again in Steve's head for the rest of the day. There's a fire lit up inside him so suddenly that when he introduces himself the next day, you smile already expecting him to come to you eventually.

And it clicks into place after a few moments that this tiny boy with skilled hands thinks you are beautiful in every way, you can't help but to give him a chance to prove himself on a date. You play each other hook, line and sinker. When you arrive to the coffee shop he is sketching a picture of you and by the time you leave he starts on another. 

You begin to think that it will take more than a single lifetime for him to run out of ideas of how to draw you. It soon dawns on you that his nerves are always this bad. You wonder what kind of past he has that would make him eyes seem almost feral watching each moment like everything around him was out to get him. His hands are too cold you think as you take them into yours. 

Which is fine, with time you can warm him up, take away the dark circles from under his eyes and try to make this boy who saw you as the most beautiful thing in the world be happy with himself


	14. Silence of the lambs au Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little chapter for me to dip my feet into the silence of the lambs au with Hanzo.~ This story just hit over 10000 hits so thank you all for keeping up with me so far.

Despite having ample time to get ready since you got home from work you still felt entirely anxious and unprepared as you used up the whole time. It was natural for you to worried over dates but with how much the new boy at your work could make you smile you sort of fell in love with the idea of being in a relationship with him already. But you couldn't force him to like you as much as you wished otherwise….

There's nothing left to do but stand back and breathe before you had a panic attack. With a dozen deep breaths you finally felt somewhat better, you picked up your keys and headed out. There was dozens of mirrors in your hallway and usually they spooked you but tonight you decided to look into them for once.

You didn't know exactly how you felt about yourself and how you looked. Despite its extreme glamor it was way out of your usual realm of things but your date for tonight was a real catch and you wanted to be sort of in his league instead of tragically bellow it.  
You could go on and on about the obvious luxuries such as the sports car he had but what that didn't really matter as much because he seemed to generally like you which was a rarity. 

You honestly didn't know how you ever got a date with him. After much deep breathing you put on your fancy shoes that would have your feet in blisters by the end of the night and headed out into the cool night. The restaurant was the nicest in the area so it was surprising to say the least how Genji was able to just waltz right into it without a reservation.

After ordering you make small talk most of it has him bored, which you can tell right away. So you decide to change from the what are your future plans types of questions and instead ask a very potentially dangerous never to speak again sort of date question. “What do you honestly think of me so far?”. His eyes widen in such a way he reminds you of a feline, he thinks for a moment before giving a Cheshire grin with his answer.

“I think you are cute even when you try to be someone you aren't".

Your face goes red out of embarrassment , was it that obvious?. You laugh despite not needing to and try to pull the conversation to a spot where you don't feel so out in the open. The food seems in front of you seems like as good of a start as any. His eyes spark with mischief and it takes you a moment to catch your breath with such a look that made you wish to be devoured. 

"The steak wasn't rare enough for my taste". There's clear amusement and irony in his tone which causes you to raise your brow but other than that you consider that first night a success.If only you knew the truth then but really would it had changed anything? The green in his hair should have been a warning sign but you were too lonely to care.

You go on another few dates and with each one the more thoughtful his gaze becomes towards you. He begins to ask you a question a day. Almost all of them are ones that no ones really asked you before. And as odd or silly as some of the questions are you appreciate that he's interested in knowing you more than anyone else ever has before. So you never bother to try and make your questions put you in a better light and answer them honestly and thoughtfully. 

On the fifth month of you going on dates with Genji the shift you always suspected in the back of your mind happens. One day everything is perfect as can be until it all comes crashing down. First you wake up and realize some of your nurse friends are really worried about a mistake the other has made in their job. You try not to pay attention to them as much as you used too. Whatever game they were playing simply wouldn't end well.

So when you are cut off from him, you don't expect it but you were prepared for numbness. On your days off are you stay at home with only the t.v on for a white noise. Which is how you find out about the escape of a very dangerous cannibal at the states institution. A picture is shown and you gasp as you realize the similarities the man has with Genji. They both have the same tattoo sleeve across their left arms. Dark eyes that are filled with such emptiness it makes you worry. Two different yet so similar men you wonder what possibly could have happened to them.

Genji texts you a few minutes after you know the truth. You guess that he must be watching you or bugged your house somehow….A simple address to a secluded part of town is all that is contained within the text. ‘oh what fun this is going to turn out to be’ you wonder sourly. Looks like you wouldn't be returning anytime soon so you left the door unlocked.

°

The scene you arrive to is exactly what you expected the warehouse has been abandoned for a short time after the Reyes family went under debt. Meat hooks, empty discarded boxes and plastic are everywhere. There is no electricity for the lights to flicker, your phones service is nonexistent. You have no more room to go closer so you wait. Thankfully the wait is short and you get the feeling that something's watching you before they speak. "Found you Y/n~". 

Somehow you aren't shaking or on the verge of tears. As much as it shouldn't have hearing his voice suddenly brought a wave of calmness over you. waiting for him to show his face, if what you think is about to happen you'd have no chance of stopping it.  
"Is this the part of the movie where you kill the stupidly naive supporting cast member, Genji?". 

There was no doubt about you being the easiest thing for him to prey on in some time. His footsteps aren't as quiet as before almost as if he's past caring about the theatrics of this little game.You can't tell where the sound is coming from until he's right in front of you . There's a sour look on his face or as if the thought disgusts him. 

"No it's the part of the movie where you get to decide whether or not you want to become mine". 

There's power behind that statement and it doesn't take you even a minute to walk towards him knowing he's no longer a threat to you. He wraps a hand around your head caressing away whatever tension still remains in your shoulders. 

His embrace is tight just as it was before there's a slow long kiss to your neck. The only difference is now he's showing you all of himself and you have no doubt now that he doesn't love all of you. So you take his hand and decide to do the same for him. It's a start and as he steals glances at your sleeping form in the passenger seat later that night. He is hopeful for a rare happy end to the story you shared. But it would be over soon enough if he didn't leave the country before his brother could find him. It would be so very over for the both of you.


	15. killer queen x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stand fuckery on at 11

It had been only a few weeks at most. Before he noticed. His stand was acting in a way he had never seen before.   
Mine, stay far away. Was about the extent of what Killer Queen chose to tell Kira. Never before had his stand ever had any trouble with conforming to Kira's own desires. 

The problem was that he assumed that his stands desires matched his own. He couldn't have been more wrong, you were simply what spurned on the stands already set rebellious nature.

Like a ghost was now living with you. Its hands would roam over you sometimes. It was horrible at first the feeling of them was both veiny and sharp. And because you were the paranoid sort your mind went to fantasies of invisible aliens and the like. 

You stopped whenever they would touch you like. Gifts that you know aren't from your husband begin to appear at your desk. You try ignoring this ghost for as long as you can. Key word: you tried and ended up failing miserably. Like almost dying by falling down the stairs miserably. Only to be saved by your ghost. 

Needless to say you weren't scared of them after that. This ghost was there for you in every way your husband was not. It was nice to be held by someone even if you didn't know exactly what that someone looked like. They also helped you with chores and it was like all the emptiness you were given from your marriage was finally starting to fade away.

You awake from a very odd dream, one where you were the long lost love of the fairy king. There was a dividing of the court because of you. All you remember is the hateful glare you were given from the beautiful blonde fey. The dream made you need to be distracted because it felt so real. So you sit up knowing your odd behavior would soon be noticed by your ghost. When they come to your side your ghost wraps themselves all around you.

When your husband begins to shift on his side of the bed it goes completely unnoticed by you. Your ghost's face is leaning into your neck while its hands are at your waist. The graze of sharp teeth is surprisingly thorough in making you grow even more pent up.   
You feel too hot for the covers but then weight on top of you however prevents you from taking them off. The first noise you make is like an awful breathless sort of squeak. You try to turn your head to see if your husband is awake yet, but before you can two hands turn your face towards the other direction. They distract you with a kiss and it starts out as dozens of sickly sweet short ones. After a while it seems like there will be no end of them. They stop once you become out of breath and then your ghost starts to lick you?

The sandy sensation is something you can only link to a cat. Which is why you almost go from a 100 to 0 real quick when they decide to give each of your closed eyelids a lick before showering them in kisses. When you open your eyes trying to figure out what the hell is going on, you realize your ghost is not invisible anymore. There is a bright albeit faded outline of pastel pink. You run your hands against them now that you are able to tell where they are and everything new is a pleasant surprise. Your hands graze along their arms to their chest taking in the odd feeling of almost marble. 

Cooing all the while making a mess out of you. You aren't given the luxury of hiding your moans from them. It isn't long before you lay spent in the aftermath of your love making. You don't even have the energy to stay awake. You drift off into your slumber.  
When you wake you will finally be able to see all of killer queen which is all the stand could ask for.   
°

Your husband looks at you in a new light come the next morning. The only thing he seems to be interested in is your hands.

If it weren't for the arms wrapped tightly around you fear would have invaded your veins. You set down your husband's breakfast as you do every morning and sit across from him. Only this time your ghost leans over his shoulder picking up everything on his plate and devouring it quickly. He stops at the fruit trying one and purring loudly before moving the rest on to your plate. You couldn't help ‘aw’ mentally and blush at the sweet gesture. 

Your husband can see your wrestler ghost cat, in fact he does nothing instead he simply watches him. After a while he then goes back to really, really watching you. Which he gets a awful growling noise and a long scratch across his face from the ghost.   
When he leaves you feel relieved but at the same time you get an inkling that if something doesn't change soon this won't end well for any of you.


	16. Scion Genji Au P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one to an alternate Scion!Genji au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for reader getting hurt and abused by their neglectful parents

While you suspected Genji's natural mischievous nature would lead him to trouble as he got older , you didn’t think you’d have to be carrying him out of every bar in Hanamura on a weekly basis (or to the hospital as he was somehow stabbed on the dancefloor). You often were left to wonder how the hell you were friends but all it took was a smile and you were pulled right back in. As much as you wanted to hit him for his careless behavior you know that the recent death of his mother and sudden illness of his father played a heavy role.

As much as he was just being reckless as any other misguided youth he worried you in the way he would refuse to take care of himself. This meant you couldn't help but try to weasel in whatever way you could to take care of him. You always looked out for him, reminded him to eat kept his keys hidden under a nearby plant. It started off small enough and stayed that way at least for a little while.

.  
You found out the only drink he would be having for the majority of the week was alcoholic,you intervened as much as you could. It irked you but a deep part of yourself was glad his rebellion seemed to be working the clam didn't know what to do with him and for the most part he was free from their rules until hanzo stepped in... at least one of you could escape your predestined fate… It wasn't like you could go anywhere,your parents were simply low level thugs who worked for the shimadas. You were lucky enough to have been given the chance to work in the house , you were weak, soft and not in any shape for the streets.

You wonder why your life would be like if it wasn't for Genji noticing washing clothes and helping the others out of the corner of his eyes. He was lonely and his brother no longer could play games as he had begun his training and he thought you would be happy to get away from the ugly old lady, she yelled at you a lot and you always seemed sad . you were so scared the first time he pulled you away the elders glared at you as if the situation was your fault and you imagined you would have had been in for it if it weren't for Mr and Mrs Shimada who adored Genji so much and could not help but give in to their child who just wanted a friend. He would have to grow up too soon and they tried their best to keep him as youthful as they could.

You know if it wasn't for him you would have probably given up not knowing their was a light that if you worked hard enough to find you could have the kind of life that was free of addicts for parents , a nice home food always on the table and maybe even someone you could come home to and kiss goodnight and now everything was going to be alright and you didn't have to lie to yourself to stop crying and fall asleep at night. 

As much as you hated the situation you never wanted to be apart of at first it was so terribly easy to grow attached to him. For the first time in your life someone treated you like your own person rather than a cheap useless tool. That’s why even when you knew you should let go as your heart began to hurt as he flirted with other girls , you didn’t. <\p>

He was the only addiction you would allow in your life and after a while you realised how it was beyond a simple childhood crush and how much you loved him. 

There however was no chance of it ever going to work. Each Shimada apart of the line raised by dragons had very specific marriage arrangements designated at birth. Each was done with years worth of planning taking in very consideration for the strongest children to be the next in the line.   
To insure this, even crushes of the line were brought . There was rumours that Hanzo had found someone once, met with them under the moon and while it never went far it grew with love as much as possible. The elders found out and all it took was a night for it all to be over .  
His eyes always look empty now. <\p>

As soon as you grew out of childhood the elders worried over the same matter and tried to have you die just the same. Only they wanted to prove a point to stop Genji’s   
. They put poison within almost everything you had not enough to outright kill you instead it just drew you out. Genji was always close to you so they should have known he would notice such a tactic that was used to kill his mother. 

You never knew why some of the Elders had passed away within the next few months. … Those who tried to face the clan were always made into awful examples no matter how small the crime. from that and when that time would come was not a choice now Any love that was between you was kept hidden even from yourselves because of the fear of what would happen to the other. The care in Genji's gaze when directed towards you was never a secret. Genji as reckless as he was still had eyes everywhere watching over him. They took note of you just as they did very other threat of poison towards the heir. 

Soon after that you begin to feel so very weak and you push the worry away suspecting it to be a common cold. When you start to cough up blood however is when the real fear starts to settle in not only for you. Genji is by your side as soon as you tell him of your symptoms knowing his family better them they know him comes in handy sometimes . He empties away all the food in your fridge making note of everything you had bought and remembering its exact place.

He finds out later which elder suggested giving you the death that was saved for the clans rivals knowing exactly how much pain it causes as you would have been in pain for days before passing on a cruel undeserving fate. 

You didn't plan to stay around for long bars weren't your place, they made you nervous. At that point you just wanted to go and change into your pjs and try to forget about how bad your feet were aching. <\p>

“I'm gonna head out now Genji, I’ll see you tomorrow”. <\p>

He hears your goodbye and mutters a weak response but doesn’t get the chance to see you leave. Instead he keeps a steady eye on his partner for the night who was paying a little bit too much attention to his drink.... You are unaware of dozens of other details and leave with the pang that's always sort of there to be buried bottom of your heart. 

There was only one rule in Genji's book that he followed when it came to you. At a young age he remembers the fear he felt when you tried to pull yourself away from him when he tried to ask you about your home life. He was too young to remember what he was asking about only the fear that followed it as he was almost fruitless for weeks with you not able to really talk to him like before only short responses. Your silence and absence was the first thing in life he remembers being scared of. <\p>

 

It's an instinct that he has to listen to whenever part of him wants to take you home the rest of the way. He never knew the full extent of your home life all he knew was that you were a bit skittish and took some of his jokes too seriously. Your eyes were always looking for the exit and he should have known that it wasn't just his family's affairs that caused you to act that way. The bruises were always hid away tucked under layers of makeup and clothes.

You thought if it was under wraps you could pretend none of it was happening to you and the pity you were used too would never be from him in your mind you thought it was enough. At least you had that much in life was an often thought that would cross your mind. You are lost in your thoughts on your way home it was a nice day, there hasn't been too many of those lately. You go against your usual routine of taking the longest way home possible and walk fast down the busy streets.<\p>

You can't wait to just wrap yourself up in all your sheets as you got home. But of course once you get through the door the atmosphere in the air tells you that you shouldn't have come home. Your parents are arguing again like they usually are. You had only been there for three seconds and you can already tell exactly what happened. Despite all their inhuman screaming and slurred speech there’s not a single person telling them to quiet. It's a miracle the buildings next store have never filed a complaint or maybe they had, perhaps the Shimadas power was still strong within the force. One of your parents ended up using the drugs they were supposed to be selling and of course neither of the two could remember who did it . <\p>

You try to slip past the kitchen, you hold your breath and know the exact parts of the floor you can't step on orelse the creaks would give you away.You should have made it into your room safety, locked the door and tried to go to sleep for the night. You want to curse every god and fate imaginable for having you be so close and yet only in that second after almost two decades your parents suddenly remembered they had a child. And while you have never shown an interest in the drugs they sell it's easy in their warped minds to blame it on you rather than continue to fight with each other when they knew there was nothing you could do against them. The blows are more easy to deal with than the scratches your mother gives you alongside your face. They burn in a way you aren't used to and they end up drawing up some blood. <\p>

It happens so quickly after that, your thoughts can't catch up with what's happening to you. Your mind goes to think of other things instead as kicks and punches are given to you. You wonder if Genji has made it out of the bar yet .The thought of him just walking alone makes your skin crawl with goosebumps. Him being alone scares you, what would he become if he lost that light. When you finally are pulled back in your parents are gone you can't tell how long they've been gone. You try to stand and it takes you a dozen times to get to your feet without falling. There's blood spilling down to the concrete floors so much it makes a trail. <\p>

You fumble for your phone in the hallway but it falls and you have kept a straight face during this you begin to tear up and try to keep your breathing even not having the strength to go or do anything else. A few of your neighbours pass by most of them don't even bother to look at you.

You remember how pretty the stars were on the way home and your worry sets in when the stars and moon take the place of the dimly lit ceiling. There's no more time for you to think of anything, death will show its face to you soon enough.

The pain is a comfort until it becomes too much for you to even notice it any longer. You can't even tell that there's someone trying to shake you awake.You are completely unaware that it is your land lady, she had always kept her watchful eye on you more so than your actual parents ever did. None of that clicks into place for you however it hurts to even breathe let alone think. You can only hear what seems like agitation in someone’s voice. In reality it's the saddest yet angeriest tone anyone could ever muster. And none of its anger is directed towards you.

She drops you off at the hospital leaving before they can ask any questions. After all it will be easier that way for both of you. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. But it was easy for anyone to tell it was definetly the worst. 

The doctors and nurses hurry with getting the anesthetics in your system before preparing you for the surgery .

The last thing you remember before you go under is the warmth of summers that ended long ago and being surrounded in a green light as if it was the sun. Your death would have been peaceful in the end. Your only regret would be leaving Genji not knowing what would become of him. Your only wish is that he would be able to find love and happiness in any way that he could.

•

The next morning as soon as Genji awakes he knows that there is something not right. The whole world seems to be more darker than it usually seems to be. 

He notices something out of the corner of his eye his dragon to be precise. This let's him know whatever has happening is something terrible. He hadn’t seen the green scales or the monsters ever changing yellow eyes since the death of his mother. 

The dragon is distraught clawing at everything around the room, whimpering and howling the entire time. 

His heart tightens and all he can think of very suddenly is of you. Smiling, laughing everything about you that made Genji feel warm inside.   
Then suddenly the image of you goes blank and the peace of his mind turns straight into hell. Genji had never felt the anger of the dragon to this sort of magnitude.

The dragon tries desperately to take him over. but he breathes deeply and trying to keep it at bay. He sends a text to you as the dragon starts to tug at his psyche.

He stops thinking he is overreacting when you never reply back in the next few minutes. There is nothing anyone could do to hold his anger back. 

He gets dressed within seconds and makes his way to the castle grounds looking for one of your working friends. Their face goes from surprised to worried and Genji knows have at least an understanding of what is happening.

He isn't afraid to pull out his blade and threaten them for answers in front of the whole staff if needed. Thankfully they freeze and tremble like a rabbit caught in a trap so theres no need for such a thing.

“Where is Y/n?, you wouldn't look so guilty if you didnt know something”.

The frail nervous worker speaks their next words with a calmness that should not be there in such a dire situation.

“I don't know which hospital it is….. All I know is that whatever happened it's pretty serious and they are on life support”. 

His dragon goes ballistic at the news and just walks away to focused on finding you. He balls his fists hard enough that his own blood stains his hands. The boy does nothing to stop it only being pulled in a unknown direction by his dragon.

There's a gut feeling that tells him you are inside it somewhere.

Nothing made sense, it was like before right now his whole world of color went black and white. There wasn't a single moment he knew what he could have did differently. You were always so positive… Even the most crappy days you treated like it all was a complete miracle.

 

And no matter how hard you resisted him paying for everything via the Shimada tab he still put some money back into your wallet at the end of each night. The fact he has to sneak in to figure out what has happened to you brings shame to the pit of his stomach. 

He wonders how anything bad could have happened to you. He wonders how in the hell he let this happen time and time again.He never deserved to be with you because of his own pathetic selfishness.He wanted nothing more for you to smile at him smack his shoulder and tell him to start eating some veggies for once. It all seemed like a million years ago since those days. Genji realizes how scary what he is willing to do to ensure that you are able to have more like that with him again.

He cries, something he has not done since childhood and it's only then the dragons whispers are understandable and it's not his teeth or his eyes that change,no its his heart. 

It's in that second he loses it right there , his mind and heart bend and the form it takes is twisted. Before Genji had valued and lived for many of the pleasures given to him for being a Shimada heir. There is no desire for anything he once enjoyed besides you.

The young man is prepared to destroy everything around him expect you.

He places a kiss to your forehead carefully avoiding your bruised and broken limbs. He takes one last look to you before leaving. And in that worn down hospital room he realizes he is so completely and foolishly in love with you. He has to prove himself worthy enough of you if he ever wishes to come back to your side. Capable enough to have power to ensure that you would never be hurt again within this life of yours.

He seeks out Hanzo first , when you awake he can deal with whoever did this to you. But first he has to stabilize the chance of a future with you, he doesn't know what would happen to him if he's not allowed to even have the chance to be with you. 

 

When he enters the Shimada grounds his family and servants move out of his way like rats to water. If necessary Genji would use his blade against all the Shimada if it meant he would be with you. He could destroy them in less than a heartbeat, however if he knows one thing about his family it is that the problems arose from even the most unsuspecting roaches.

He shall prove a point to them one day after the current problems you both faced were dealt with entirely. First he has to show isn't the same happy go lucky child that he too has the same power that Hanzo does and that makes him just as dangerous. He can tell they are watching as they always are, so he destroys most of the training hall with only a dozen swings. After that he sits and waits staring forward at the family crest pondering on how to deal with this whole matter in the most efficient way possible.

“You won't achieve anything if you keep acting like a child Genji”.

Was something his father would always say to him before his own passing. 

 

The reminder of those words are all it takes for him to know his choice of giving up his foolish dreams is the right one. That night he dyes his hair back to the same black it used to be. It reminds you of undried ink,which is sadly ironic because its the start of the seal binding to him an unwanted fate. 

He never wished to stay here, all his dreams in his youth were of leaving Hanamura to somewhere his families dynasty did not matter. But for you though it was an easy price to pay compared to such childish dreams.

When he visits you the second time you are awake. You can't help but to run your fingers through his hair. When you see his new hair color thanks to the lingering drugs in your system.

“Genji you look so frail make sure you get something to eat soon”. 

The tightness in his chest doesn’t go away it gets to the point where he is struggling for breath. He listens to your command the guilt pushes him to make something rather than getting cheap takeout despite how little he deserves it.

Sleep evades him and he has time to think everything over. What did he actually know about you? You had been his friend for years and he has been taking you for granted the whole time. You never let on to the problems that were going on within your home and Genji wants to hurt himself for never noticing. How many times did you stitch him up when there was a an abundance of bruises across your arms? 

You don't want to talk about it, he doesn't think you ever will. His touch is gentle against your waist and he rubs tiny circles across your skin. When you focus on it doesn't make you shake as badly you   
realize. When you fall asleep with your head on his shoulder. Then you wake you aren't in a cheap hospital room instead you find yourself instead in a high up apartment with the perfect view of the mountain range. You feel free for whatever reason and you go back to sleep completely unaware what the boy you loved was currently doing.

•

Genji knows he isn't the smartest Shimada around but he was taught by his mother how to read things people don't want anyone to know.

He puts it all together leaves the thrill of being ready to tear them apart on the back burner until you fall asleep. He takes care of them on his own they never stood a chance. The place you called home was gone Genji took only the things he knew you enjoyed. He walks out with only a handful of things he let's the rest burn. 

The landlord takes in his sight but doesn't say a word, they seem glad it’s gone for whatever reason. She asks if you will be alright. Genji nods saying nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Its a cruel promise and he knows that to bind himself to you like he shall but he honestly cant stop it even if he were to try.He asks the landlady to start looking into the best apartment available somewhere discreet . For your recovery he wished it to be away from the prying eyes and biting words of his family. Things would work out and of they didn't Genji wouldnt stop until the perfect life with you he had envisioned became a reality.

A few months past and your health had considerably improved. You felt happier than you ever had despite still having more than a few of your bones still broken and in casts.  
You wake each morning and there is a flower on your nightstand placed there freshly picked. Genji always has breakfast prepared for you before you even wake up and you learn to get used to the idea of someone taking care of you. His cooking skills only extend to simple things like an extra fancy toast with cute little avocado hearts across it you can't help but to giggle at his silly ways, which makes him unbearably pouty.

In that situation the only thing to make him ‘happy’ is a kiss which you are all too willing to give away. After a few months it's easy to pretend you both aren't trapped in a gilded cage, maybe one you can leave eventually but it won't be tonight it might not be ever if you are being completely honest. If you close your eyes it's like summer again and the taste of citrus is right on your lips.


	17. Kira Yoshikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request asking for Kira obbsessed with a sculptor!readers hand. Tooth rotting hand smut is something I hope to continue writing about because Im nasty lol

For the steep price it was to rent a villa on Morioh's coast Kira noted you definitely looked out of place being able to own one like he was (albeit the home was passed down and with its fair share of work needing to be done). Clay always was sprinkled haphazardly on whatever clothes you wore. It was clear you didn't take too much care in your appearance. Kira always loathed artists like that if he was being completely honest.

You weren't the sort of person he went for so he puts thoughts of you away, thinking you weren't worth his time. And Kira Yoshikage goes through the same motions of his peaceful life.

 

So besides the times during his morning runs Kira would never head you any mind. At least besides when the ritzy volleyball moms who gossiped about their neighbors, had you as their morning topic. 

Their complaints of you were always on how taciturn you were for not allowing them anywhere close to your art. 

Which Kira can't help but to side with you on that matter these women were less than pleasant. They enjoyed chasing him despite the fact that they were all blissfully married. If their hands had aged a little better he may consider them but alas they left much to be desired… 

 

Near the end of June the Morioh art museum is able to have an exhibit dedicated completely to works made of clay. At first Kira just goes because he has nothing better to do on a Saturday. He had no idea that his long-time neighbor he knew so little about would be there with such a big role for the exhibit. 

 

When Kira sees your work it's a turning point in his life just like when he first saw The Mona Lisa. Kira stood there appreciating your artworks form and detailings. There was so many things you incorporated that Kira spenda five minutes looking at everything in wonder not even taking in all of your work. He realizes at that point he hasn't even felt the need to look at the sculptures hands.

And when his eyes finally roam over them he has to stifle a moan and look away. Knowing if he looked any longer he would have some major explaining to do for acting such a way in a public place.

Fate must be fickle with him because as he looked for something else to focus on his  
eyes find a familiar looking form but a completely different looking person.

To say you cleaned up well was an understatement. You absolutely were the shining focal point of the room. With such passion in your eyes as you spoke about your art. 

It was said that Morioh was a town that had a history of attracting artists. Kira never thought that anyone else was worthy of truly being included in that statement besides himself. At least until you came along and changed the way he viewed the world into something new. 

The room where you work on your sculpting is across from Kira's own room without blinds. In the heat of the summer you wore simple tank tops and shorts. Completely unaware that your joy and passion for your art was being watched for such naughty reasons. The longer the month progresses however Kira finds some decency to look away as you start wearing a bit less as the heat increases even into the early hours of the morning.

 

Kira wanted to kick himself for not taking notes on what you could have been at the very start. It was clear now that you threw yourself head first into your work with so little care for yourself. A person's art was so connected to their own well being and Kira loathed the fact no one was taking care of you. Sooner or later you would crumble without given the proper care. And Kira has the thought haunts him to the point where meeting you is the only option. He meets you with for the first time with the attention of making himself an irreplaceable part of your life.

 

" Nice to meet you. I don't think we've met before my name is Yoshikage Kira I live right next door to you".   
He says never having his eyes miss a second of the sweet expression across your face. 

Then he extends his hand and you firmly grip his own with yours in a gentle handshake. You smile and introduce yourself giddy that things finally looked up for your love life. 

× 

Which brings you to start dating Kira a few months later. Which you were always so happy about because you never dated someone before that was okay with your constant grind and work ethic toward your art. 

He would constantly check on you with snacks and food in hand. And he'd only fuss over you if there was something you were seriously neglecting yourself of. And instead of becoming jealous of the time you spent with your art he would give you helpful insight.

Your sixth month anniversary wasn't meant to be a big deal what you had planned was a simple movie night. You picked out a wine that looked to be up to Kira's par and a cute pink cat plushie because it was too sweet to pass up.   
When it came to your gifts Kira had picked out for you, you suddenly were not too sure of your own.

"I'm not used to something this expensive…" 

You say once again uncomfortable with Kira's idea of how much money he felt you were worth vs. your own thoughts of worth.

"It's not even that expensive I promise. I got this for you so your hands won't dry up so badly" .

You thank him for being so thoughtful and you know that Kira wants to see you use his gift knowing how forgetful you could be. 

You take a tinier than a pea sized amount into your hand before lathering it in. When you look up you catch a look of slight disdain across Kira's face. 

"You are going to need a lot more than that. Do you want me to show you how to do it properly?".

You nod slightly embarrassed at how useless and dorky you must have seemed. Kira didn't seem to share your same thoughts because he smiles at you in his odd wonderful way.

He takes the cream from you and instead takes triple the amount it says is necessary. 

It isn't until after he starts massaging your hands do you realize just how sore they truly are. With every gentle rub rousing out the hidden ache of your tender muscle it also showed how touch starved you were in such a simple spot. 

You look at the clock when you finally snap out of your little daze and realize it's been more than ten minutes of Kira's massage. He looked so cute when he was so extremely focused on something it would be a shame to lose being able to him in this way.

Besides you thought, did you honestly want it to stop this amazing feeling just yet? So you say nothing but find yourself leaning more forward toward where Kira sat in front of you.

It took every bit of self control Kira had to hold himself together and not come undone in front of you. His hands are on yours moving together in a way he has never experienced with anyone else. It feels holy to him and he isn't sure if he is going to ever be able to look at anyone's hands again without comparing them to your own.  
Kira makes a mental note to make sure he starts doing this for you at least once a week. 

You head is gently laid down on his lap and he leans over you to take a better hold on your hands. 

Your hands feel wabbly and new just like your legs would after having sex. Your whole body is remains lax and you can't stop the wave of tiredness that has washed over you despite how hard you try. Kira presses a loving kiss to your forehead before getting a thin blanket to wrap you up in.

"See babe didnt that feel nice? Don't you like it when I pamper you?".

He asks and you weakly nod still caught out of breath, noting Kira has the same tired flustered look about himself too. The undertone of a fresh sweet peach from the cream is suddenly everywhere.

And you take what little strength you have to lay your head on Kira's chest before beginning to doze off. You both are wrapped up in each other's embrace wondering if the other felt that they were in heaven in this moment. Together you slept under the gentle sun rays unaware of how the start of a rare fulfilling life.


End file.
